The subject matter herein relates generally to covers for electronic modules.
Electronic modules, such as lamp assemblies, typically have a housing or enclosure that houses electrical components, such as a lighting element, a circuit board for controlling operation of the electrical components and wires or electrical connectors that supply power to the electrical components. Conventional lamp assemblies typically include a header connector that is mounted to the circuit board. A cover includes an opening therethrough and a shroud configured to receive a plug connector. In at least some known lamp assemblies, the housing is manufactured from a metal material to provide electrical shielding. The header connector is aligned with and passes into the shroud for electrical connection to the plug connector. However, alignment of the header connector with the opening in the cover is problematic and misalignment may lead to contact stubbing. Furthermore, sealing of the opening is typically required between the interior shroud surface and the header connector, leading to tight tolerances of the location and sizing of the header connector and the shroud.
To overcome the alignment problems with some conventional assemblies, at least some known assemblies attach the header connector to the cover prior to coupling the cover to the enclosure. The header connector is made to precisely fit in the opening in the cover for sealing of the header connector to the cover. The two-piece design requires time for assembly and requires the parts to be manufactured to tight tolerances, which increases the overall cost of the product. Additionally, problems arise over time of the header assembly vibrating out of the shroud after continued use, which leads to failure of the lamp assembly.